


You asked for it

by GaaneGinger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Niall is a little slutty, Niall is harry's brother, Teasing, Underage Sex, its my first work, sex friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaaneGinger/pseuds/GaaneGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Harry's brother and when he sees Zayn, Harry's best friend, there are dirty thoughts in his mind. Because Zayn is perfect,<br/>mostly to ignore him. Well, that's what Niall thinks....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex friend ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's the first time that I write in english so I'm really sorry for my mistakes. And,to be honest it's the first time that I write something, even in French. This smut was in French and then I translated it. So tell me what you think, or what I can do for a better work !! And maybe if you're not too rude I'll post a new work... Enjoy (I Hope)

Zayn. A name as handsome as his owner. Perfect body, mesmerizing eyes. And an ability to ignore me pretty incredible. However, I see him almost every day. You see, Zayn is my brother's best friend. He's seventeen, so two years older. I know him for three year, and for three years he just says 'hi' when he comes home. Nothing more, just 'hi'. Nevertheless, I would like more. I know he's gay. He knows I'm gay. And he knows I'm his best friend's fifteen years old brother. Yeah, it can be a problem for him. But, I have a lot of ideas to have him in my pant : walking around in towel or boxer, leaning forward to show him my ass, eating enough sensually (Yeah, I CAN DO THAT). Today is our first summer break day, and obviously he's at home with my brother Harry. I see him in the garden so I take this occasion to wander almost naked. I dive in the pool and back on the grass trying to be sexy. I walk towards them but Harry stops me.

“Get out Niall, we're talking”  
“C'mon Haz ! I'll be quiet !”  
“ I don't care, spread your towel away from us”  
“You're such a dick Harry”

I look at Zayn and he smiled, probably the first smile for three years. I'm not in the mood to argue with Harry so I just go into my room but I feel someone hold me, Zayn.

“Your brother can be a real dick but not worth to pout”  
“What does it matter to you if I pout, Malik ?”  
“You're more beautiful when you smile “he answers with a wink before living.

' You're more beautiful when you smile' Oh my god he thinks that I'm beautiful. Ok keep calm Niall, he just wants to be nice. Or he just wants to fuck me. I collapse on my bed and imagine a lot of scenarios, all with us and a bed. Or a wall. Or a table. Maybe a hour after, someone knocks at my door and I see Harry.

“Zayn stays here tonight so we orders pizza, what do you want ?”  
“Nothing, don't want to bother you” I say sarcastically  
“Niall, don't be a child. We were talking and it was private. So come with us, I order the same pizza as usual ?!”

Something private ? Probably about who fucks who, or who wants to fuck who. I'm sure Harry talked about this girl, Shana or something. He flirts with her almost every day, and I know that he fucked her a week ago, at school. He had his “I've just fucked a girl” face. See, Harry and I are pretty close but, for a reason that I don't know, he never tells me about girls he fucked. Maybe because I'm gay, but Zayn is gay too. Or maybe because I'm his little brother, and in his mind I'm a perfect little virgin boy. But, well, I've lost my virginity almost a year ago. We were with our parents on vacation and I met a guy, Mike, sixteen years old. He was fit, I was tipsy and one thing led to another, I found myself in his bungalow. I don't regret it, he was gentle and yeah, it's a great first time. I hear Harry call me to eat. I sit in front of Zayn, who talks to Harry. Then, I feel something on my leg, which goes higher up my crotch. Zayn. Oh my god Zayn is playing with his foot on my crotch, while talking to my brother. Ok, breathe. I decided to do the same thing, and he didn't expect it, because he chokes on his pizza. When Harry leaves, going to the kitchen, I lick my fingers to remove the food, and I deeply sucks them in my mouth, as if I have a dick inside. I stop it when Harry is back with us.

“Zayn, you alright mate ? You're all red ?”  
“M'fine. I finished my pizza, want to play xbox ?”  
“Sure. Niall, you're comming ?”  
“No, thanks. Going to my room” I say with a wink to Zayn. He can come if he wants.

I go to my room and take off my clothes to stay in my boxer. Then, my door opens and Zayn walks in, putting my against my wall.

“You're enjoying yourself, blondie ?” he whispers in my ear  
“What the fuck are you talking about ?”  
“I'm talking about you and your little things to excite me. You, walking with nothing but a towel, or showing me your ass, or sucking your finger as if you have my cock in your fucking mouth. So, you're enjoying yourself ?”  
“I should ask you the same” I say, pushing my hand on his crotch. Half-hard.  
“Tell me what do you want, Niall”  
“I want you. You and your mouth, your cock up in my mouth and my ass. I want you to make me scream and make me beg, Zayn. I want you to fuck my mouth and then fill my ass and thrust roughtly”

As answer, he kisses me hard, grabbing my ass, and I lock my legs around his waist. He pins me against the cold wall, one hand on my neck and the other on the wall to support us, my hands in his hair. He rocks his hips and grinds against mine. It's hot. I have his tongue in my mouth, playing with mine. He tries to dominate the kiss. He moans in the kiss and I feel his dick hard on my hips. I just want him to take off his clothes and fuck me, even if we're not alone. His hands are everywhere on my body and I let out a moan in the kiss.He starts to play with my nipples, pinching them hard. And I could burn right now. 

“You're a fithy slut, Niall.You excite me and you know that I need to go back with Harry. I'll be hard while playing with him,” he tells me while kissing and bitting my neck.  
“So you'll think about me, alone in my bed and hard just for you'  
“Don't dare to touch yourself slut.You're mine now. I'm the only one allowed to touch your cock and put my fingers in you tight hole”  
“Pease Zayn stop talking or I'll come in my pants,” I beg him, grindding against his crotch and breathing hard. I need him. I want to feel him pounding into my ass and filling me with his load when he'll come in my ass.  
“Don't come yet love,” he whispers before leaving my room.

I can't belive what's happened. Zayn wants me. He wants to fuck me and I can't wait, I need it. I can still feel his hands, his hard cock, his breath against my neck and my ear. I'm still hard and I can't touch myself, and I don't want to touch myself. I want his hands, his fingers. And that's with this kind of thoughts that I fall asleep.

“ Hi blondie,” I hear someone says. I open my eyes slowly to see Zayn, leans over me. He kisses my neck and licks it, while his hands wanders down my crotch.  
“Grruhmm”  
“Wake up, love. I can feel your hard dick and I'm sure I can help you” he says, putting his hand under my pant and stroking my cock slowly to wake me up.  
“Let me sleep Zayn, it's 8am”

But he doesn't care. He takes off my pant and I can feel something warm on my cock. Blowjob as a wake, I say yes. My hand through his hair, I push his head closer and make him chock a little. But he speeds up and it's hard to not growl loudly. 

“ God Zayn don't stop it please, it's so good”. I almost come when he moans with my cock on his throat. 

I can't believe what is happening. My brother's best friend sucking my cock while my bro is asleep a few room to mine. And I don't know what to think. It's just sex, no love. But it's still weird. And amazing. And really good. He is really good with his mouth. And god he knows how to use his tongue.

“More, please” I beg him. I really need more  
“ You love it, slut” he says, kissing my cock and licking it “Tell me what do you want”  
“Anything, please Zayn”  
“Tell me, beg me”  
“Huum Zayn please, your fingers. Give me your figers, fill me with them”

I feel his index on my hole, playing with it and slowly introducing it. He didn't uses lube, just his spit, so it hurts a little but it's nothing compares to the pleasure. I moan when he moves his finger and bits my thight before kissing it. 

“God.. Zayn please... Hum.. I can take more”  
“Of course you can, slut. You finger yourself every night, right ? Thinking of me” He whispears near my ear and I can feel his breath when he insertes two more fingers  
“Yeah... Thinking of your mouth and your big cock up in my ass” I scream when he touches my prostat  
“Hush love, you'll wake up Harry. Do you want him to come here and see you moaning with three fingers in your very tight hole ?”  
“I... I'm... gonna come Zayn. GOD YEAH HERE again please Zayn”  
“come for me Niall, come love”

I can't wait more and I'm comming on my stomach and my chest. I'm shaking and Zayn is kissing me everywhere, before introducing his fingers in my mouth. I suck them, and I an feel his hard cock on my thight. I want to help him but I hear footsteps in the corridor. Damn, Harry.

“Our private time is over young man”  
“But you're still hard and I really want to suck you” I whispear, touching slowly his crotch  
“ Another time little slut. I promiss you, you'll suck it soon, before taking it in your lovely ass. But I need to go to the bathroom for a quick wank”  
“Ok... See you downstairs”

He leaves my room, letting me alone with cum all my stomach, and dirty thoughts. And, for the second time in a few minutes, I don't know what to think. I want him, I know it. But, what about Harry ? Or after ? I mean, OK we'll sleep together, and then ? He'll forgot me ? Or sleep with me again, and I'll become his sex buddy ? I don't mind if we're sex friend (God have you see him ? Of course I don't mind, his body is mine) but... But nothing. Yeah, I don't care. I don't want a love story with dates, candles, and a “I love you” at the end. He's nice and all, but I just want to have fun (Oh boys, just wanna have fun...). I decide to move my ass to go downstairs. Zayn is here with Harry, sit a the table with a cup of tea. I take a sit next to him, and I feel his hand on my knee.

“Oh Niall, already here ? It should be hard for you to be awake at 8:30am. I'm amazed  
“Well, everything could happen, right ? So guys, what's the plan for today ?”  
“Probably xbox, beers and foot. What about you ?” Harry asks me, putting his plate on the kitchen  
“ I don't know, a nap ?!”  
“That's my bro”

…

Four days. Four fucking days without a message of Zayn. Or a sign of life. Not even a telegram. Damn it. I can't stop thinking about last morning. He didn't come home after this day, it's always Harry going at his. And I'm going to die, seriously. Without seeing his fucking body/ I just can dreaming of him on top of me, naked. Him, kissing me everywhere, my hands on his back. He being hard against me. This feeling of us in our world, just our bodies, our moans, our kiss. Great, I'm hard and someone is at the door, playing with the bell, and I'm in my underwear.

“Hey lovely boy”  
“Zayn ? What the fuck are you doing here ?”  
“Well your brother is at Ed. And you're alone, almost naked. So you, me, a bed... or a wall. Or a table. Or right there. “  
“Four fucking days without a message, Zayn. We're not in a relationship but four days.”  
“Four days with your fucking brother at home and me thinking of you and your ass, love. Trust me, I miss you as hard as you miss me. So, you take me upstairs or you let me here ?”  
“Come in”

Hardly did I say that he pushes me against the wall, closing the door with his foot. Ok, he was serious, saying he would be satisfied with a wall. It goes directly to my neck, with more or less violence. I feel his teeth against my skin, and then the tip of his tongue, as if he wanted to push through the pain of his bites. I take advantage that he is busy for him to remove his jacket and let it fall to the ground. He releases my neck for a moment to let me hurriedly take away his shirt before he throws himself on my lips, running his tongue over my bottom lip, asking me the access of my mouth. The kiss is abrupt, wild, without any feelings. A furious dance starts, while I removes his belt, taking care to run my hand on his chest, making him moan slightly. I separates my mouth from his, while I start to explore his perfect chest, this time with my lips. I leave no place aside, and I focus on one of his nipples, sucking it with my tongue while my other hand tease his other nipple. His sighs and moans of pleasure held in his throat encourage me to down a bit, this time playing with his navel, where I introduced my tongue, raising my eyes, anchoring my gaze into his, making the act more sensual, more sexual. Whereas my tongue is always in his navel, my hands remove his pants and underwear at the same time. And I find myself face to his cock, already hard and straight for me and just me. I feel his hand on the back of my head, showing me what he wants.

“Tell me what you want, Zayn” I say, with a sultry voice and blowing on the tip of his cock  
“You know what I want so hurry up”  
“I want to hear you saying it”  
“I... I want you to s...suck me. I want to fuck your mouth until your... oh god... jaw is painful ”

And that's what I hurry to do, too excited to wait. I take it gently at first, making small movements. Gradually, I take more, while his moans increase in volume.He pushes my head, causing me a quick pace, and his cock goes deeper, hitting the back of my throat. He goes faster and deeper, leaving me no rest. I know he'll soon fall into the abyss of pleasure, and indeed, after a few hip movements, he filled my mouth. I go back to him, gently kissing his body, like a sudden need for tenderness after this purely sexual act. He seems to understand, because I feel his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him and gently stroking my back. But my excitement is too strong, I need more. So my hand comes into touch with his cock that I gently stroked.  
“ Ready for more, love ?” I whisper in his ear before licking his earlobe.  
“ Like never” he says, taking off my underwear

He shows me his fingers, that I refuse turning his head. He gives me a quizzical look.

“I was really horny this morning so...”  
“Tell me what you did, Niall”  
“ I gently stroked my cock, thinking it was your hands. Then I sucked my fingers thinking it was your sex and I fingered myself, hopping it was you pounding into me”

I say this staring into his eyes, and I feel his cock harden against my leg. He grabs my hand and takes me to my room, where he lie me down on my bed, kissing me. He then lays down on me, while I spread my legs slightly, ready to receive what I have been waiting so long. He leans to open my bedside table and take out of the lube. How he knows that I put the tube in the drawer!. Then he went back on top of me, and spread his length of the substance, teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Zayn please... I'm ready. I can't wait anymore”  
“You can't even imagine how much I love to hear you saying that” he tells me, penetrating me “Oh god.. Hum Niall... you're so warm and tight.. It's so good to be in you”  
“F...Faster please Zayn. Pound into me, I can take it”  
“ You ask for it”

He obeyes and fuck me harder and harder, for my pleasure. "ZAYN! Hmm yes, again "and" YES right here, harder please "are the only words I can say right now. His cock hits relentlessly against my prostate, and I feel pleasure over me. This is a tornado, an eruption of pleasure I feel. He holds my hips strongly that probably leave me marks. I lock my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper and deeper into me. I can't take it anymore, I know that I'm not gonna last.

“Z.. Zayn ! Hum I'm comming”  
“Hold it a little bit love”

I hold it back until he yells at me to come, to let it go, show him how much I like it. I can finally let me go, and the hot liquid covers my belly, while his cum filled my ass. He still gives a few strokes before gently remove. He moved to my side, while we try to find a normal heart rhythm.

“Woh”  
“You say it, Nialler. I would never have thought that a fifteen-years-old guy could be my best fuck”  
“It wasn't the only time, was it ?”  
“Of course not. I told you, I'll be the only one to make you come”

Zayn and me, it will be sex and only sex, I know it, since I want him. And that suits me fine. So yes, maybe we bearing down into the wall, but we are young, and we must learn to have fun, without necessarily thinking of the consequences, recklessness is one of the few advantages of youth. And, honestly, it would be crazy to let him go and his perfect body !


	2. it's gonna be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months later... Niall always sleep with Zayn and Harry is still not aware... Well, not exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part !! This time I wrote it only in English but there are mistakes, I'm sorry but the English grammar is just impossible for me !  
> Well, tell me what you think (:

It's been five months since the first time I slept with Zayn. And, well, we can say that everything is perfect. I mean, we both know what we want (ie sex without relationship) and it suits us perfectly. Last month it was my birthday, I'm 16 ! So to celebrate it, and because it's the break, we've decided with some Harry's friends to go to our holiday home in the south of France. Awesome ! And of course, Zayn will be there. Generally when we want to have sex, we wait Harry to go out, with friends or “girlfriend” and by girlfriend I mean a slutty girl with whom he sleeps and then forgets. But for a few days it will be hard for us to be together because Harry will be there all day, and of course all night, except if he finds a girl. And I hope he'll because two weeks without sex it's hard, but two weeks without sex AND with Zayn around, no way. I would be able to have sex with him even if Harry is in the same room, and I'm serious, but I prefer to avoid it, I'm not in the exhibitionist kink. So we leave tomorrow and Zayn stays at home tonight because our flight is at 8:15am. Right now, he's with my brother, sprawled on the couch playing with the xbox, as always. I join them and sit next to Zayn.

“And lovely boy, want to play with us ?” Zayn asks me, still playing and winning the game if I believe the scores  
“No thanks”  
“At first, since when you call my little brother “lovely boy” and then, Niall have you packed all your stuffs ?”  
“Yes I have, but not you. So stop playing and go pack your bags”  
“Yes mom” Harry answers me, going to his room. So now I'm alone with Zayn, perfect  
“Finally, here we are. You and I. And I'm going to kiss you, lovely boy” Zayn whispers against my lips before pressing his against mine. Oh god it's when we're kissing that I realize that I miss it. He kisses me for a few times before separating his lips from mine. “I'll try to go in your room tonight so don't try to kill me with your lamp please”  
“Oh C'mon it was a month ago ! And you scared me !”

Funny story. I was asleep when I heard footsteps in the corridor. I didn't know that Zayn and Harry were at home. They were supposed to be at Louis so I grabbed a lamp and when someone -Zayn- entered in the room I tried to hit him with the lamp before realized it was Zayn and not a rapist. Yeah, funny story. The hardest was to explain to Harry why I tried to kill Zayn, so why Zayn was in my room. He said that he was a little bit drunk so it was just a mistake, because saying “ I came into your brother's room because I really want a blowjob before going to sleep and he's quite good with his mouth”... I don't even want to imagine Harry's reaction if Zayn said that. 

“I scared you ? What should I say ? I wasn't the one with a lamp !”  
“I said sorry a million times ! And I show you how much I was sorry, right ?”  
“Right... best orgasm ever”  
“Yeah... good memories. And you know what ? I'm sure that during these two weeks I would find the opportunity to show you once again how much I love have sex with you and how much I'm sorry”  
“It seems to be interesting but sorry for what ?”  
“I don't know yet but I have all night to find it. It will be the opportunity to confess my sins”  
“You're a dirty little slut, you know it ?”  
“You say that every time I beg you to let me come, while you thrust your dick into me”  
“ I can't wait to be into you again. Miss your warm body”  
“Me to but don't get hard, Harry will come soon and it will be hard to explain him why you're horny. And before you say it, NO you can't tell him it's because of his slutty little brother, unless you want to die before letting me the opportunity to play with your hole... you know, with my tongue and all”  
“I hate you, Niall Horan”  
“You'll change your mind tonight” I say before leaving him and going to check Harry.

Sometimes I want to tell him what we do with Zayn. Because it would be easier for us if he know it, but I know he'll kill Zayn. Well not kill him but beat him really hard and I don't want to ruin their friendship. 

“Harry ? You're ok ?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Almost finish. Where is Zayn ?”  
“downstairs”  
“You seem close to him now. I mean, since a few months, you two talk or laugh together”  
“it's a problem or...”  
“No, not at all. But I'm just curious. Reassures me, you're not in love with him or something like that ?!”  
“No, absolutely not. He is just a nice guy”  
“Ok. I was scared, because he's not a boy for you. He sleeps with anybody, he's not a relationship guy.”  
“Yeah, I know”

He sleeps with anybody. And with your little bro. Harry really think that I'm a virgin little boy, someday I should tell him that I'm not a virgin anymore, or that I'm not a saint. But in a other side, he didn't need to know that his little brother lost his virginity when he was 14 with a guy met on holidays and he never saw again. I don't want him to think that I'm a whore. Even if he does the same thing with all the girls, I know what he'll think of me. But I bet you that his reaction would be priceless and just to see it I think I'll tell him, if he asks me. And maybe that would bring us closer, and he'll tell me about all these girls he sleeps with. 

...

“Lovely boy...”A warm body next to mine. Kisses in my neck. Hands on my chest. Zayn is here. It's 4:50am and he's in my bed, waking me slowly. It's a habit for him to wake me up really early, he should like seeing me with messy hairs and morning breath.  
“Hum Zayn let me sleep”  
“Harry will be awake in 40minutes so if you want a little private time open your eyes”  
“I don't need to open my eyes to have a blowjob” I mutter determinated to keep my eyes closed. His hands go down, close to my crotch and he kisses now my nipples; licking and bitting them. He puts one of his hands under my pant, strocking my half hard dick and playing with the head. My eyes are still closed and he takes off my pant, releasing my now hard cock.  
“Open your eyes” he whispers against the head of my cock before sucking it. It's really good, he is really good. “Open your eyes or I stop. You know I like when you look at me when I blow you”  
“Ok, ok” So I open my eyes and look at him. His naughty smile, his messy hairs and his “I just woke up” face could make me come right now, but I hold it. “I'm waiting for your mouth”  
“demanding little boy” And then he starts to go down. I have half of my cock in his mouth and he sucks it slowly. I put my hand on his hair and his head goes up and down. As I press his head, he goes faster and deeper, until he is deepthroating me. I hit his throat every time he goes down and his moans make vibrate my cock. I can feel it in my whole body and I'm going to come if he moans like that again.  
“Za... Zayn god it's good but I... I want to come with your fingers, please Zayn give me your fingers I need it”  
“Always begging like a good slut” He leans to grab the lube and put it on three of his fingers. I spread my legs to have him between them so he can finger me. But instead he goes toward my hole and give him kitten licks. He licks around the hole before putting his tongue and one finger.  
“Zayn please...”  
“What do you want ?” he whispers against my hole  
“Your fingers. We don't have the time for the rimming even if.. oh god even if it's really good”  
“As you wish” he takes out his tongue and add a second fingers. He puts them in and out, at first really slowly just to tease me and goes faster when my body starts to shake. Everything in my head becomes blurry when he adds a third finger. I hear my moans and I just feel his mouth on my body. Everywhere. My thighs, my stomach, my nipples, my neck, my mouth. I don't know where I am, I just know that I'm feeling good I'm not gonna last, when he finds my prostat.  
“I'm...Zayn please Zayn let me... I need to come please”  
“I know, Niall. Let it go, you can come” And then I let in go. White load all over my stomach, 5 squirts. I can't stop coming. My whole body is shaking and I feel like I'm going to pass out.

Zayn lays on m side and cuddle me, trying to calm me. He is warm, I put my head on his chest, his breathing helps me to calm down. It's 5:15 and we'll soon need to go to the airport. Zayn stays with me until 5:25, because he must be in Harry's room before he woke up. I don't really know what's happened. Sex is always good and sometimes more than good. But this time it was just unreal. Though, it was just a blowjob and fingering, and we do that everytime. But it was magic and puzzling. But no time to think about how good is Zayn with his fingers, I should take a shower and get dressed. I have my own bathroom so no need to share with Harry and Zayn because even three top models are faster than them the morning ! So I take a warm shower and get dressed with a jogging and a top, I want something confortable for the flight, and a sweat because well, it's winter, even in France.

London Heathrow Airport. We're with the others friends, Liam and Louis and we're ready for the South of France !! It will be awesome ! The house is pretty big. Four bedroom, three bathroom, an amazing kitchen. A pool (useless for now), jacuzzi. Our family bouht this house a few years ago and sometimes we comes there. Let me introduce Liam and Louis. Louis is Harry's friend since almost four years, he met him at school, when he moved from the North. At first Louis was shy and always alone, but when Zayn and Harry came to talk to him, everything had change. Now Louis is funny, and he talks to everyone, very friendly. With Liam, it's different. He's Harry's friend to, but I'm closer to him that I'm with Louis or even Zayn, before our sexfriend thing. It is maybe because Liam is younger, he is 16, soon 17. He doesn't treat me as if I was 12, he understands me. Eveytime he comes home, he talks to me, he says me hello and good bye. He doesn't ignore me like the others. And I know that for these two weeks Harry will be with Louis and Zayn everyday, even if we're in France to celebrate my birthday. So I hope that if they spend all their time together Liam will stay a little time with me, so that I won't be alone the whole time. The flight lasts three hours and I'm with Liam. We talk a little bit before I fall asleep and so he wakes me with tenderness, which changes with harry who has a habit of shaking me violently...

Good thing I got a sweater because it is not warm. Although it is better than in England. Time to us to choose our room. So Liam and Louis together, Harry, Zayn and I with our own room, so Zayn could join me at night without being seen by Harry. And my room is away from the others so they wouldn't hear us. 

 

“Let's play truth or truth” Louis exclaims, sitting on the floor  
“Seriously Lou ? We're not 12” Liam says, even if he is sitting on the floor beside Louis  
“C'mon guys. Harry, Zayn, Niall !” we join them and Louis starts the game  
“So, Harry, truth or truth ?'  
“Don't really have the choice. Truth”  
“Hum... Have you slept with Cassy ?”  
“Louis ! Oh god, no. She didn't want to be 'a conquest' as she says. But I don't care, Tyler told be that her blowjob are awful.” And it's this kind of question for 30 minutes before Louis asks me THE question.  
“So, Niall, virgin or not ?” It's the opportunity to tell to Harry that I'm not virgin anymore. But here ? With everyone ? Well, I don't care, he'll know it one day  
“No...”  
“What ? Niall, you're not serious ? God you're 16, tell me who is this son of bitch”  
“Harry, it's ok. It was Mike. You know when we were on holidays with mom and dad, near the see”  
“WHAAAAAT ? You were 14 ! “  
“I know. Look, no need to be mad or shocked. You weren't older when you lost your virginity”  
“It's not the same ! Nobody puts his dick on my ass when I was 14”  
“Who tells you I bottomed ?”  
“You topped ?”  
“No. Can we continue the game ? Or we'll talk about my sex life all night ?”  
“We'll talk about it, Nialler”

He knows it now. Ok he was shocked but he'll be ok. But I'm not sure about our future little talk. I don't want to tell him everything. I don't think he needs to know how many guys played with my ass or how many guys I blowed. I'm not a whore, they are not so many lads. Just a few, like 7. One time thing, except with Zayn. I decide to go to my bed, avoiding an awkward conversation with Harry. So I put my pyjama and then under the covers. I don't think Zayn will join me tonight or the morning so I'll have a whole night to sleep. 

 

Five days we're here and it's better that what I imagined. All the guys talk to me, they don't let me aside so it's pretty cool. The only problem is that I don't have sex with Zayn. Well, he gave me a really quick blowjob but nothing else. Right now they are at the market, I pretended to be tired to stay here and have a quick wank and maybe figering myself. I'm naked, spread on the covers, a hand on my dick, moving up and down. I tease myself with my thumb on the head and a finger from my other hand around my hole. I want to wait before putting it inside but the excitation is rising in me so I push the wet finger in and out, looking for my prostate. And oh, it seems like I find it, so I push two more fingers at once, playing with it. 

“You couldn't wait. You're a real slut, aren't you ?” Zayn. I didn't hear him coming  
“Yeah.. Please Zayn”  
“I'm here, calm down” He takes off his clothes and lays down on the be with me, kissing me  
“Harry”  
“They are in town, I said that I wasn't feeling good” He removes my hand from my cock to put his and moving up and down. Simultaneously, he attacked my nipples and gently bites them. My fingers are still in my ass and I move more and more quickly. I think I'll come and Zayn too, which is why he stopped to jerk me and removed my fingers. I thought he would replace them with his own but he puts on a condom, grabbed the lube, the spreads along his length and tease my entrance with the head of his cock. He hasn't done anything yet I want to come all over my belly. That's what I like about him. The way he has lead me in the depths of pleasure.And slowly he sinks in me, while kissing my neck and mouth. It is mild and pleasant. It changes the times when we are rough and wild. It does not mean that there is love or whatever. It's just that sometimes a little tenderness is good. But it never lasts long. He feels that I am impatient and he goes faster, more deeply. It's thrust are more precise, he's looking for my prostate. And to my greatest pleasure he hits it roughtly.My body is sweating, I block my legs around his hips to allow him to go deeply, what he hastens to do. His hand moves towards my cock and he moves at the same rate as his hip thrusts.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE “ I hear someone yells, I turn my head to see Harry, shocked. Zayn pulls out of me and we covered with blankets.

“Harry oh god, I can explain !”  
“Explain what ? The fact that you fuck my little brother ?! I'm gonna kill you”  
“Please Harry just calm down” I say, scared of what could happen  
“Calm down ? You're serious ? My best friend with my brother ! Does he forces you to do that Niall ?”  
“What ? No, no. Please Harry just go downstairs, we're comming” He leaves the room, not without a glance to Zayn.  
“Niall...”  
“I know Zayn. But don't worry, we will fix it. Get dressed before he goes back” So we both get dressed before going downstairs. Harry is here, on the couch, and he seems really... mad.  
“Explain, now. Or Zayn I swear I'll kill you, even if we're friends”  
“Ok. Since five months, Niall and I have sex, sometimes. He has always attracted me and the feeling is mutual then once we had sex. And we talked, we both wanted the same thing”  
“Look Harry, I know it's hard for you to understand, but we're both ok with it. I mean I know I'm young and you think that I'm a saint but I'm not. Yes, I have a sexual life and I really like to have sex with Zayn”  
“You were 15. You were 15 when you started sleeping together. Zayn, how could you ? He's my little brother !”  
“I know Harry, and I'm sorry. But this thing suits us perfectly. You would prefer him with a random guy ? Who doesn't care about him, and treats him like shit ?”  
“I would prefer him without guys around. So, you're in love ?”  
“No, no” I quickly answer  
“So you fuck my brother without even love him ? So, he's just a hole for your dick ?”  
“I respect him, Harry”  
“I need time to think about it. Meanwhile, don't even think about fuck him. Don't even touch him. And don't talk to me. I'm serious, Zayn”  
“I understand” Then Harry leaves the living room, letting us in doubt. I'm scared he doesn't want to talk to us anymore. I don't want to ruin everything for sex.  
“Zayn...” I sob  
“It will be fine, Nialler”

It's been two days since Harry saw us and he doesn't talk to us. He doesn't even look at us. And I can't take this anymore. I miss my brother and I need him. He's in his room, on his bed. He didn't hear me comming.

“Harry”  
“Niall ? “  
“I miss you. Please talk to me. We're not kids anymore, we can talk”  
“There is nothing to say”  
“I know I disappointed you, but please, understand. I'm not a kid. I'm 16, and I sleep with guys. And Zayn is one of these guy. He's nice with me, and I really like our time together. I'm not in love, and I don't want a relationship. But I want to continue our thing. I understand that it's hard for you, but I know what I do, Harry”  
“But Niall, my best friend !”  
“I know, I know. I get it. And I'm sorry. But please, forgive us. Zayn misses you too. You're his best friend. You think it's not something a best friend do, but he loves you. We love you”  
“I love you too, but it's really hard. I can't imagine you with him. Before you, he told me about all guys he fucked and I don't want you to be one of these boys because I know how he's with them”  
“Don't try to imagine me with him. Nobody wants to imagine his brother with someone. And I know how he is with them too. Ok, sometimes it's quite rough but it's because we both want it. He respects me, I swear.”  
“Let me thing about it, ok ? But don't think that I don't love you anymore. You still my brother”

I feel better after our talk. Of course it's hard for him but he'll forgive us. And fortunately, after three long days he agreed to talk to us, telling us it was hard to accept all this but he would make an effort, if we do nothing when he is there, and he wants to know nothing. We can enjoy the days that we have in the house before going back to England. I am relieved that we no longer have to lie to Harry. And finally this holiday was great and useful. Even if I have slept with Zayn only twice. But I know we will catch up when we get back home, and of course when Harry would be out with his friends, because, well, nobody wants to be surprised by his brother.


End file.
